Desperate Religion
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: SEVERE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 51! This is basically the product of me wallowing in despair after watching the last ep. Riza runs up to the doorstep, sees Roy lying there, collapses into tears, then END SCENE! Evil people... this is my expansion. Royai!
1. For the Angst Angels

_**Note: When I saw the final episode I just had to write this. It may be crap but I don't care. I was sobbing when I heard Riza screaming for him- for those people who watched the English version, where she's just crying softly, then you have no idea… in the Japanese version, as the camera (okay, no camera, but you get the picture) zooms out on the scene, instead of that soft sobbing you hear her wailing and screaming… It was horrible… And then they go and leave this huge GAP between him lying close-to-death on the doorstep to him recovering in Riza's care and I'm like 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! I don't give a shit what happens to the Elrics- WHAT ABOUT ROY AND RIZA?!?!' I might make this a two-shot, or even a three-shot if anyone's interested. As it is, I just put up all the raw emotion that came to surface when I think about that terrible sound… Hope you all enjoy the product of me wallowing in despair for the past two days. I'm gonna go wallow some more –Royai's biggest fan, Rissy chan!**_

'Oh God.'

That's what I was thinking as I saw him laying there, drenched in his own blood, not far from the remains –I could not honestly call it a corpse- of that inhuman Lieutenant Colonel Archer… silhouetted in the flames that raged behind them both. At that moment, it didn't matter whether or not there was a God to hear me; I could only think that there had to be _someone_ out there who could save him- _someone_ who could bring him back.

It was not at all like you might imagine it… My mind was not rushing with thoughts; neither his life nor mine flashed before my eyes and I was not imagining a lifetime of could-have-beens… In actual fact, it was pretty quiet- empty; hollow. I could feel my heart thumping against my sore ribs and hear my uneven breathing coming out in horrified gasps… but that was all, and eventually, that too slowed- everything slowed. I felt as though my world had not only stopped spinning but ceased to exist altogether. I felt as though I was the only one left alive- all alone in the world. Truthfully? I probably was. Brigadier General Mustang… Roy… was my most trusted friend and ally- I lived to protect him… and I had failed. My world as I knew it had come grinding to a standstill- a silence to end all that remained for me here on this earth and an end to every new beginning I had ever made, together with him. My heart was breaking and I knew that I was losing the only person that I had ever truly loved- the person who had taught me what love _was_… And I thought, 'God. If you do exist, help me now. Don't let him die in front of me. Please, God, don't let him die.'

With that thought I ran like the Devil itself was at my heels… Gods, Devils… I'd pray to a thousand unnamed heroes if I thought it'd bring him back…

I could hear myself choking and sobbing but it hardly felt real- it seemed as though it couldn't be me at all, just some distant figure I was only vaguely aware of. This wasn't right. He couldn't just die here. _I couldn't lose him again._

'God. God, help me. This man is all I have to live for.'

"General! General! _General!!_" The familiar title slipped off my tongue, over and over again. I don't know how many times I called him- I was only half aware that I was doing it. I crouched by his side and shook him desperately. "Dammit, Roy Mustang, talk to me!"

I knew he wouldn't reply… knew it… but I kept calling, sobbing, shaking- I couldn't let him go; couldn't let him go without me- it just wasn't fair that he should have to die here in this chaos, all alone… I collapsed over him, clutching at his bloodied shirt. I started screaming then, I think. I screamed for Roy; I screamed for God; I screamed for anyone within a thousand miles of this place who could possibly hear me. 'Oh God, I thought. 'God, please bring him back.'

A soft, strained cough broke me from my fervent, perhaps ill-directed, prayers.I scrambled off of him. Another cough. "Oh, God, Roy! You're alive!" I cried and dived on his lips hungrily- needing some sort of physical verification that he was okay. "Oh, God… Oh, God, Roy…"

He just chuckled weakly against my hot mouth. "Lieu…tenant… Lieutenant, I'm so glad... you're alright."

I kissed him again and again, my tears falling on his face, my sobs resonating in his ears- he could hear them. He could hear me. He was alive. "Roy, how dare you scare me like that!" I cried and everything- the flames, the smoke, the stench of blood; everything- seemed to melt away. There was only him. Him, and that vague smiling light in the distance that had to be God- or maybe it was hope come back again… "I thought I'd lost you… you idiot! …But I'm so sorry," I pulled away, suddenly unable to look him in the eye, "I should have come sooner."

Roy shook his head and he forcibly tilted my face back toward him, "no," he said and I felt his lips moving against mine, though my eyes had squeezed shut in pain. "don't blame yourself. Everything worked out okay. The Fuhrer is dead."

I felt hot tears that were not my own run down my cheeks and I held him closer, not wanting to let go. When my mind cleared, I pulled back again and forced myself to stand on shaky legs.

"Where are you going?"

"I… I have to get you out of here, sir. The fire in the building is becoming unsafe for us and the smoke-"

"Will you take the Fuhrer's child too, Lieutenant?" asked Roy as I eased him onto his feet and pulled his arm around my neck.

My heart constricted painfully, "he- he is dead, sir."

"I know… but he doesn't deserve to burn."

I bowed my head, "yes, sir."

I took him to the car first. The doors were open and the engine was running- all set to go. I lay him down along the back seat and tried, then and there, to stop the bleeding as best I could before going back for the Selim child, whose body was placed in the front passenger seat.

"What did I do to deserve such a loyal subordinate?" he asked, voice soft as I closed the door and began to drive, somewhat haphazardly, away from the burning building and towards the hospital.

"Everything," I whispered back. "You did everything. If I had arrived sooner, it would have been enough."

Roy didn't reply for a while; I could tell that he didn't agree with me. "Riza…" he said eventually.

"Sir?"

"You kissed me just a few minutes ago- do you regret it?"

"I don't want to talk about that, right now," I said, keeping my eyes locked straight ahead on the dark road before me, "…just focus on staying awake for me, okay?"

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't be leaving you behind anytime soon- you mean… far too much to me."

"I don't regret it," I said suddenly, after a short, tense silence. "I should, but I don't… I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry, sir!"

"I'm not. I'm not sorry. Thank you, Riza."

A small sob escaped me against my will, "we're almost there, sir."

"I love you."

"You've lost a lot of blood," I said, clenching the steering wheel a little tighter. "You shouldn't be expending so much energy."

"Okay…"

He was silent for a while and I realised that not hearing him right now scared me even more than his fevered confession. "Roy, are you all right back there?"

"I'm… fine." This was accompanied by a small cough but I was reassured, all the same.

"We're here." I swung the car into a spot and parked, probably illegally, before jumping out and supporting Roy again, the both of us hobbling towards the entrance to the hospital. I knew that it would be better for me to go inside and leave him there while I found doctors… but I couldn't- I was that desperate to keep him near me.

"Miss! What happened?!"

I looked up at the man who had spoken. He was young looking, clad in white and holding a clipboard. I smiled shakily, "my name is Elizabeth Hawkeye- First Lieutenant and the Fuhrer's personal assistant. There's been an accident down at his home- he and his son are dead and his wife is missing. This is Brigadier General Roy Mustang, he is in need of urgent medical attention." I wonder if he could hear how scared I was. I tried so hard to be calm for him- for Roy- but I was just so scared.

Damn… I was just so scared…

The doctor called to others like him and had a stretcher brought over, I helped Roy to lie down, reluctant to let him go… then I left a small chaste kissed on his bloodied lips- not caring who saw. I knew we could lose our positions in the military over that one kiss but it didn't matter anymore. He was alive- he was going to be okay… I-I couldn't just let him go now that I'd tasted him. I needed him. The feeling I got by being around him was the only thing that kept me going some days- that feeling that made my chest tight and my breathing laboured… the reason I pulled the trigger.

I was gently pushed aside by a doctor as they began to wheel him towards an emergency ward. I stared after him, only half aware that one doctor had stayed behind to talk to me. He rounded a corner and my trance was broken.

"You can't die," I growled under my breath. "God damn it all… I love you, Roy Mustang."

_**Note: So what do you reckon? Follow up or leave it be?**_


	2. For the Hopeless Romantics

_**Note: 2 weeks later- beginning, the apple scene © Hiromu Arakawa, extension © me. No lemon but extreme fluff- Riss**_

_**Part 2- For the Hopeless Romantic**_

I sat down in my stool by his bed. Actually, it was his stool too- from the kitchen down the hall- but it had stayed here for the past two weeks since his injury, as I had. I had brought apples again. He loved apples… or he had two weeks ago, anyway- now I think he's getting sick of them. Still, he was smiling at me as I started skinning it carefully. I focused on the job I was doing. Lately, thinking of him only brought painful memories… memories and a tight pain in my chest when I thought about what could have happened to him. The doctors said he was lucky… it would have been luckier if I had turned up on time…

"What's the frown for?"

I hesitated looking up for a moment before looking back down at the apple, slicing it carefully, "the plan was perfect- you did your part- but… I should have been there sooner to protect you."

"Nothing's perfect."

My eyebrows furrowed a little. I _wanted_ it to be perfect. It _should have been_ perfect.

"The world's not perfect," he went on and I looked up at that. "But it's there for us- trying the best it can." He lifted his left hand up into my hair and played with a few strands gently. I followed it with my eyes- surprised. "That's what makes it so damn beautiful…"

A small smile tugged at my lips and my eyes crinkled in mirth. Damn… he is far too sweet to me… "Just shut up and eat," I said, shoving a forkful of apple in the general direction of his mouth. He looked surprised but obliged, hand falling. Then he smiled. I just shook my head, "…You're a damn fool, Roy Mustang, and I hate that this happened to you when I wasn't there."

"Don't worry, Riza. I'm fine," he said gently.

I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head in pain, "…that damn bastard…"

"Who? Bradley, Archer or me?"

"I don't know! All of you!"

"You're getting upset," Roy observed and he opened him arms to me.

I put the rest of the apple back in the bowl on the side table and went to sit on the edge of the bed, letting him comfort me. "I'm allowed to be upset," I murmured indignantly into his shoulder, "here you are _critically injured_ and half _blind_, after all!"

"Exactly. Me- not you. And _I'm_ not upset at all, so take it easy, okay?"

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling away a little but still sitting on the edge of the bed, "is there anything I can get you?"

"Well… you could climb under these blankets and play with me?" Roy suggested, grinning.

"Good to see you're back to your old jokes, _sir_," I said.

"Hey! I wasn't joking!" Roy protested and I smiled a little, shaking my head. "Okay, maybe a little- but it made you smile, right?"

I nodded, still smiling.

"I love your smile. I love _you_."

"…" I couldn't say anything. I wanted to, dammit, but I couldn't. After a while I brought my eyes up to meet his sadly, "everything I said that day, two weeks ago, was said in desperation, sir. I was scared. Please excuse me."

"You know, Riza, I won't be able to work with the military again for some time- you don't have to call me 'sir' for now."

"It would be bad if I got out of the habit again, sir- I wouldn't want to slip up at work."

"But we're not at work, Riza, and while I am unable to act as Colonel, the laws against fraternization between soldiers don't apply to me and you either."

"And then?" I forced myself to say. "When you regain your credibility as a soldier? I'm not going to leave the military and I won't be letting you leave either. Any relationship we have together can only ever go so far- it's best to end it now. That way it… it won't hurt as badly later."

"When I'm Fuhrer, I'm going to get rid of that law," Roy promised, suddenly quite grave. "-The one that keeps us apart. Sergeant Brosh and Lieutenant Ross… Private Sheska and Lieutenant Havoc… Riza, when I return to full health it will be your responsibility to continue support me as you have been- to continue helping me to the top."

"Yes, sir!" I said, leaning back a little to salute him.

Roy brought me closer again with an arm around my waist, shaking his head and whispering in my ear, "we'll seal this promise with a kiss," and though I resisted at first, it wasn't long before I gave in to his gentle lips.

There was a day not too long ago that I awoke to Hayate licking me and was disappointed. I'd been dreaming of a soft and respectful lover like him- hell, maybe it _was_ him but I, in all my stubbornness, refused to see it… Still, I didn't want to let him go now that I had him… I brought my arms around his neck and clasped them there, pulling myself closer, almost on top of him. "Tell me if I'm hurting any of your wounds, okay?" I whispered against his lips, eyes half closed as I climbed into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, my stiff skirt riding up quite a bit as I did so. My eyes closed then and I opened my mouth to let him in, wanting nothing more than to really give myself to him but knowing I couldn't… Still, I savoured this last kiss- God knows I needed it. Kissing him like that… it was like our promise just flowed out of us both in the form of raw passion- in the only way we knew to express it. His right hand slid down my side to touch at the exposed inside of my pale thigh, rubbing it up and down gently and slipping a little further beneath my already pushed up skirt than was probably acceptable. His other hand rested at my side, his thumb running over my hipbone in smooth circles. His touch was just so damn… arousing… A small moan escaped my throat into his mouth and he pressed harder, digging his fingers in deeper- a louder moan now.

"S-sir, this was supposed to be just a small kiss- a goodbye," I said breathlessly.

"That's why I want it to last," said Roy, and he caught my lips again, resuming his sensuous antics. The hand on my thigh slid further up and around to squeeze my backside. Maybe I should have been angry –or at least a little annoyed- at what he was turning my chaste little goodbye kiss into, but I wasn't. I let out a small whimper at the contact and broke from his lips, pulling my legs back from around his waist and allowing him to turn me around and lay me on my back gently before climbing over to kiss me again… I knew what was going to happen but I didn't care anymore. I lifted my hands up into his hair and pulled his head down to my chest, breathing in deeply and arching my back towards him. I kicked my shoes over the side of the bed and kissed his forehead. Roy kept his head in my chest, nuzzling me a little as he reached up to undo the buttons on my blouse… he only managed one or two before we were interrupted.

"Hey, Colonel Stupid!" came a cheery voice that could only be Lieutenant Havoc. "Still being force-fed apple chunks by First Lieutenant Hawk- _What the hell?!_"

I sighed inwardly and pulled myself out from beneath Roy, who was looking equally disappointed, as he rolled off me. I moved back to sit on my stool again, straightening my dishevelled hair and fully buttoning my blouse. Great- not only Havoc, but also Fuery- standing there, staring open-mouthed at the both of us.

"Good afternoon, men," I said and Roy seemed more than amused that his kiss had left me sufficiently breathless.

"Damn! The Colonel can even get a girl in PJs and an eyepatch!!" Havoc complained and Fuery suddenly looked much shorter- ducking, almost as though expecting some sort of bomb to go off… oh, wait that was supposed to be me.

"'A girl?!'" I snapped, glaring, and Havoc seemed to realise the error of his ways because he ducked too. "I am not just some girl he picked up!"

A few moments passed in relative silence before he dared speak again. "Wait- you're not gonna shoot us for walking in on you both?"

My face turned sour and Roy answered for me. "The doctors got wind of her quick temper and past rep and refused to let her stay on as my carer unless she relinquished all of her guns to them."

"…Idiots…"

"They reckon my biggest threat is probably her, after all."

Fuery gave a nervous chuckle and Havoc laughed outright.

I just continued to glare, "don't think I listened to them, Lieutenant- I have guns hidden all over the house for use in emergency."

"Yeah," said Havoc, grinning, "but if you use them needlessly, you'll get yourself kicked out, right?"

I glared some more in reply.

"Soooooo, Lieutenant…?" said Havoc, seeming very pleased with himself. "Since you can't hurt either of us, do you want to answer a little question?"

"I'm unarmed, right now, Havoc, but I'm _not_ defenceless," I growled.

Havoc only grinned. "do you love Mustang?"

"Yes, Havoc," I drawled obligingly, "I am very much in love with Roy Mustang. Thank you for rubbing it in. Now shut up."

Roy reached over and pulled me back against him, burying his face in my hair and chuckling. "Have you got a hair fix or something?" I complained mildly but he didn't seem phased.

"Only for yours, baby."

I turned my head slightly to glare at him, "okay, Roy- under _no circumstances whatsoever_ are you to _ever_ call me 'baby' _ever_ again- _ever_!"

"Yeah, Rize- whatever you say."

"Damn this is strange," said Havoc, shaking his head and taking up my empty stool, leaving Fuery to sit at the foot of Roy's bed nervously. "You and him being all affectionate. The Hawkeye I know just… just…"

"Doesn't have a life?" I supplied for him snappishly. "Is totally incapable of love or any other emotion?"

"No! That's not what I was gonna say, honest!!"

"Then what _were_ you going to say?"

"Uhm…? Uhm…?"

"It's just a little bit of a shock," said Fuery in a small voice, "…since you're so independent all the time... besides, we thought you'd want somebody a little more stable, you know?"

I smiled, "thank you, Fuery- you may have just saved Havoc's life. But you should know that I really do love the Colonel very much and I'm very happy with him just as he is." Roy brushed my hair over one shoulder and started to kiss down my neck on the other side. I closed my eyes and then opened them with a sigh, "but Roy- the Colonel and I can't go on as we have been."

"_What_?!" Havoc and Fuery exclaimed.

"It's forbidden," I said and Roy agreed solemnly, though tightening his arms around my waist a little to keep me in his lap.

"But-? But-! When we walked in you guys sure didn't seem to care about that!!" Havoc complained.

I looked at Roy, "that was… we promised it would be our last kiss."

"And that's it?!"

I bowed my head, "until the day that he comes Fuhrer, yes. That's it."

"Damn, guys… this is so messed up."

"Why…" my voice failed just then but I tried again. "Why did you come- just to check on the Colonel?"

"Well, yeah," said Havoc, scratching his head, "we both took the day of especially- everyone at work's freaked about him."

"And you, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Fuery added, reaching down to bring Hayate into his lap. "They were worried that you'd been injured as well."

"I'm fine," I promised him. "And Roy- the Colonel- is recovering faster than expected."

"And when he does recover?" asked Havoc, taking out a cigarette and lighting it thoughtfully, "what then?"

"I continue striving to reach the top," said Roy determinedly.

"And I return to my position as his aide," I added dutifully.

"That's bleak, man," said Havoc sympathetically.

"Not really," said Roy and he was grinning slightly, "because when I do become Fuhrer, I'll be able to keep Riza by my side forever. I'll be able to take her as my wife."

I saw Havoc and Fuery's jaws drop in the background but I was really just looking at Roy. Wife…? He wanted to…?

"If she'll have me," he added hesitantly, upon my ensuing silence.

I shook my head, smiling, "of course," I said, reaching over to touch at his fluffy black hair in much the same way that he had begun by touching mine earlier. "Promise you won't forget?"

"I'm sure Havoc and Fuery will remind me if I do," said Roy confidently and I whacked him playfully. "Yes, I promise, Riza," he amended and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Good luck then, Colonel. You'll need it."

"I'll need more than just luck on my side," said Roy, not seeming worried, "but that's why I have you."

"Yes, sir. You can count on me!"


	3. For Those Who Believe In,,,

**Part 3: For Those Who Believe in Happily Ever Afters **

_**Post-'Conqueror of Shamballa'**_

"I saw Edward Elric that day," said Roy suddenly. I looked up from my work and went over to stand beside him sympathetically, helping him to set his old desk back in order. It was his first day reinstated as a Colonel. Things had… happened since our promise. I feared for a long time that it was in vain, but him being here again… it was like a renewal of vows.

"He is well, then- wherever he is?" I asked carefully.

Roy didn't reply but he nodded hesitantly.

"He's not coming back, is he?"

"No… he's beyond the gate for good now," said Roy.

"Well don't you dare go blaming this on yourself as well," I replied resolutely. "There was nothing you, or anyone, could have done."

"You don't really believe that, do you, Lieutenant?"

"I do."

Roy just shook his head.

"All set," I said eventually, "you can get started on your work now, sir- God knows there's a lot of it since you left."

"Of course," he groaned in the old way.

I smiled a little, "it's necessary. Just think- there'll be even more work as Fuhrer of the country. Is it worth it?"

Roy grinned too, then, as he sat down at his desk, "yes."

I slid a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it gently, "good luck, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

I saluted, before crouching down a little to whisper in his ear, "you know, Roy- if you ever leave me behind like that again, I'll shoot you."

"I know, Riza, baby," he replied softly and I kissed his cheek quickly, before 'accidentally' kicking him as I walked back over to my own desk- forcing myself to ignore the amused glance Havoc shot me through the crack in the door as he passed by the office. He grinned, "I'd never think of leaving you again."

-

_**Three Years Later**_

It's not as though I never thought it would happen… but I was still quite shocked when I opened the door around six in the morning and was immediately greeted by Roy, already dressed and ready, picking me up and swinging me around like a child. I chuckled a little and smothered it in his shoulder- noticing a moment later that I had laid my head upon the insignia of a Fuhrer president. I withdrew a little, eyes wide and shivering in my thin white pyjamas, "you…?"

"Finally, huh, Rize?"

I smiled and hugged him tight, "yeah… finally." He closed the door to keep the cold out and I led him into the living room- still in a bit of a stupor. He'd done it. He'd finally done it- become the Fuhrer. "Wait here, I'll get you some tea," I said softly.

He followed me into the kitchen anyway but I didn't bother complaining- not even when his arms settled around my waist and he adamantly refused to let go as I attempted to boil the water while being clung to by a humanoid monkey. Hayate trotted into the kitchen a little while later with a sort of 'what in the world…?' look on his face- and who could blame him? He usually wouldn't be awake for hours yet. I shook my hips a little to free myself of Roy's grasp and bent down to rub Hayate's head while he took the kettle off. "Hey, Buraha," I said, "wanna go congratulate daddy?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Roy almost dropped the kettle upon his spare hand being suddenly subjected to the pup's rough, slobbery tongue.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pouting, while Hayate turned to give me much the same look.

"Nothing- just Hayate's doggy-kisses."

Roy just grinned. "I'd rather his mommy's kisses."

"And _I'd_ rather have my tea before it gets cold," I said, taking the kettle from him and almost dropping it myself, since he had the handle and it was still as hot as hell's flame.

"Judging by your reaction, there's no chance of that happening anytime soon," said Roy, putting it down and slipping his arms around my waist, leaning his forehead against mine with a light chuckle.

I gave him a quick kiss on the nose and ducked out of the way again, carefully pouring my tea and his and adding milk to mine before taking both cups out into the sitting room. Shaking his head and grinning, Roy followed me. We talked for a while of the meeting last night where he had been appointed Fuhrer, and when I asked why I hadn't been immediately informed, he said that it was because he'd had to drive all night to get someplace and back. I was about to ask him to elaborate, but I didn't have to,

"I dealt with the fraternization law last night. And I… went to get this," he was holding out a small box to me and he opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. I'm not going to go into the details or try to describe it to you, because I don't know a thing about jewellery, but anyone could see that it was gorgeous. My breath caught in my throat and he smiled at me hopefully. "No matter how many times I tried to practise this in front of the mirror, it never sounded the same twice, so lets just hope I don't screw up when it matters." He paused here and took my left hand in his free one, bringing it to his lips gently. "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

"Havoc would laugh so hard if I said no," I mused aloud and the most hilarious expression passed over Roy's face as I practically ruined our special moment. "But I hear enough out of him as it is…" I added. "So, yes, Roy. I'll marry you."

Roy slipped the ring onto my finger, grinning broadly and I was smiling too, as I leaned in to give him his first legal taste of me.

DING DONG! 

I pulled away from Roy, who was looking about as annoyed as I felt.

Someone else at the door? At 6:30 in the morning?

"See, guys? I told you he'd be here!" said Havoc, grinning as he pushed his way past Roy into the living room- followed, soon after, by Falman, Brosh, Maria, Fuery, Armstrong (oh, Good Lord…), Breda, Alphonse (who was adorable and almost fourteen years old), Gracia, Elysia, Sheska and Winry. "Hey, man!! Grumman called and told me you'd been promoted to Fuhrer President! So of course, I gathered up the gang and we all came down here to congratulate you!!"

"How- how did you even know I'd be here?" asked Roy and I smiled a little as I realised how much he was trying to sound happy about it.

"Oh, that's easy," said Havoc, waving it off casually. "We just figured that if you weren't at home, you'd be down here proposing to Riza."

"Remind me why we trusting him with that secret?" Roy whispered to me glumly.

"Like we had a choice considering what he and Fuery interrupted," I murmured back and we both turned around simultaneously to turn equally bright and equally fake smiles on our guests.

"So?" Gracia asked happily, "do I hear wedding bells, or not?!"

I sighed miserably upon realising that I was about to admit to being engaged in a room occupied by four women and a little girl whose lifelong dream was probably to be a flowergirl.

"Well?!" she probed, eyes wide.

I looked at Roy, who smiled sympathetically, and nodded- suddenly deafened by those four women, plus Elysia, screaming their lungs out… Still, it was better than Roy's predicament. Seconds after my tiny nod, he'd found himself thumped on the back by every man in the room- not least of all, Armstrong, who had practically hammered him into the ground.

"We're doomed aren't we?" Roy muttered under his breath and I nodded.

"Do you reckon it's even worth it?"

Roy took me in his arms and kissed me lightly, even though the others were already watching in awe. "Riza," he whispered in my ear, "I swear, I would find a way to resurrect Maes and buy him 50 million cenz worth of cameras and film just to see you smile."

I giggled softly and kissed him back. "Now that's devotion…"

"You'd better believe it."

**FIN!!**


End file.
